Closer
by Cherrymerald
Summary: Sebelumnya kakek memang pernah mengatakan padaku bahwa aku akan dijodohkan, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan karena apa yang menurut kakek baik sudah pasti baik. Cucu yang penurut, bukan? Aku hanya terkejut ketika tahu bahwa dia lah orangnya / SasuSaku /


**Closer**

 **SasuSaku. Alternative Universe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PROLOG**

Aku mengutuk siapapun yang membuat bangunan sekolah ini menjadi seperti rumah hantu, bukankah akan lebih baik jika koridor diberi sedikit pecahayaan? Agar orang-orang yang bermata minus sepertiku dapat melihat dengan jelas. Dasar tidak berpengalaman!

Aku benci sekolah, bagiku tempat ini seperti neraka. Aku hanya tak habis pikir, kenapa kakek harus bersusah payah memaksaku untuk bersekolah formal, padahal dia sendiripun tahu kalau aku sudah berpotensi untuk bekerja di perusahaan mengingat bertahun-tahun masa kecilku dihabiskan untuk belajar bisnis dengan pengajar yang dipilih khusus untukku. Aku benar-benar merasa bola mataku akan lompat karena memutarnya terlalu sering saat kakek mengatakan bahwa para rekan merasa keberatan jika aku –yang menurut mereka kurang berpendidikan, memegang saham terbesar di perusahaan. Benar-benar pemikiran yang kolot, bukan? Nyatanya banyak orang berpendidikan rendah yang sekarang menjadi pengusaha hebat, bahkan menguasai pasar dunia.

Aku mengerti, bukan latar belakangku lah yang menjadi masalah, mereka hanya sengaja mengulur waktu, menunggu sampai kakek sakit-sakitan dan mati dan mereka akan menyingkirkanku –satu-satunya pewaris di keluarga ini, kemudian merebut perusahaan dari selayaknya merebut permen dariku. Enak saja, akan kuhadapi mereka. Aku hanya perlu ijazah dan keluar dari tempat mengerikan ini.

Aku mendapati diriku hampir terjatuh ketika seseorang dengan sengaja mendorongku dan kemudian menangkap tubuhku lalu memutarnya sehingga sekarang aku ada di dalam pelukannya. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan lelaki menyebalkan itu? Calon suamiku, Uchiha Sasuke. Bahkan dia menyeringai dan menikmati keterkejutanku saat ini. Sial.

"Kau terkejut, nona?" Seringai masih setia di sana. Aku melepaskan diri dari pelukannya dan merapikan seragam serta rambutku.

"Berhenti bermain-main, Sasuke. Kau seperti anak kecil saja." Ejekku sambil memandang rendah dirinya.

"Santailah sedikit, calon istriku. Kau terlalu serius."

"Jangan menyebutku dengan sebutan menyebalkan itu. Kita dijodohkan dengan paksa, kalau-kalau kau ingat,"  
Dan jangan sok akrab, kita tidak dekat." Ucapku penuh penakanan.

"Dengan paksa? Seingatku malam itu kau tidak menolak," Ucapnya dengan gaya sedang memikir yang dibuat-buat.

"Aku tidak menolak karena itu memang yang terbaik untukku,"

"Jadi menikah denganku adalah yang terbaik untukmu?" Seringai menyebalkan itu muncul lagi.

" _Don't mess with me_ , Sasuke. Pergilah," Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu kemudian berjalan lurus. Aku bahkan tahu betul kemana dia akan pergi. Ruang musik.

Aku masih tetap diam di sini, memperhatikannya yang kian menjauh kemudian menggeleng kepala, sekali lagi tak habis pikir. Dari sekian banyak lelaki tampan di dunia ini, kenapa harus dia? Oh, _well_ Sasuke tampan dan memesona dan tinggi. Tapi coba lihat, seragamnya saja berantakan, pembuat onar dan jangan lupakan gaya rambut aneh itu. Terlebih dia adalah gitaris dari grup band paling populer di sekolah ini. Aku tahu betul apa yang ada dipikiran lelaki sepertinya, dia masih _sangat_ terlena dengan masa muda.

Aku jadi ingat ketika pertama kali kakek mengadakan pertemuan dengan keluarga Uchiha. Sebelumnya kakek memang pernah mengatakan padaku bahwa aku akan dijodohkan, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan karena apa yang menurut kakek baik sudah pasti baik. Cucu yang penurut, bukan? Aku hanya terkejut ketika tahu bahwa dia lah orangnya, tapi tetap tidak menolak justru dia lah yang menolak dan baru luluh setelah diancam akan dikirim ke Amerika oleh paman Fugaku, Uh uh.. anak papi. Pada saat itu aku hanya tahu kami satu sekolah dan dia satu tingkat diatasku. Dia populer, suka membuat masalah, disukai banyak gadis dan dia menikmatinya. Oh, Tuhan... apa yang bisa kubanggakan dari calon suami seperti dia?

.

 **Keep or delete?**

Sebenarnya lagi malas buat fict tapi ide ini terus bertengger manis di kepalaku xD semoga suka.


End file.
